


逮捕我/圆灿

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef





	逮捕我/圆灿

逮捕我 - 佑灿/圆灿

 

全圆佑偷偷网购了一套警服，一根特制警棍还有一副内圈垫了软布的手铐。为了瞒过恋人李灿，还特意选择在公司签收而不是在家里。

还故意打电话让李灿绕远路去买离家有一个小时车程的那家炸鸡，全圆佑身着警服站在穿衣镜面前，被自己帅呆了。李灿不疑有他，下了课就乖乖跑去买了大份的炸鸡套餐。

叮咚叮咚叮咚。

抱着炸鸡和大瓶可乐的李灿根本腾不出手来开门。

叮咚叮咚叮咚。

可是全圆佑正在试图把警棍和手铐别在裤袋上，根本腾不出时间来开门。

叮咚叮咚叮咚。砰砰砰。

李灿用身体撞击着防盗门。

全圆佑终于安置好了道具，跑去开门。李灿一个没刹住，直愣愣地撞进了全圆佑的怀里。

“哥？”李灿呆呆地看着眼前身穿警服，面色冷峻的全圆佑。

全圆佑单手撑地，抬眼看傻乎乎的李灿，声音低沉，“起来。”

“哥？你今天怎么穿成……”李灿抱着炸鸡起身，一脸懵逼地看着全圆佑。不过疑问还没完全抛出就被无情打断。

“叫我全Sir。”

“Mo？！”李灿眼睛都瞪成了平时的两倍。

“放下炸鸡，然后叫我全Sir。”全圆佑居高临下地俯视着李灿，“听话。”

“全……Sir……?”一边腹诽这什么鬼，一边还是乖乖照做了。

“现在，你有权保持沉默，但你说的每一句话都将成为呈堂证供。”全圆佑面无表情地说。

“哥，你怎么了？”李灿说着就伸手打算探全圆佑的额头，看他是不是发烧了。

结果没想到，两只手一伸就被全圆佑抓个正着。然后李灿眼睁睁看着自己的两只手，被全圆佑不知道从哪里摸出来的手铐，铐住了。

“哥？！”李灿慌了，然后被全圆佑一推，身体不稳，一屁股坐在了地上。

“叫我什么？”全圆佑挑起一边嘴角，有威胁的意思。

“全！全Sir！”李灿手腕使劲动了动，发现完全无法挣脱手铐。

“我以涉嫌妨碍公务的罪名将你拘役于此……”

“哥……全，全Sir，”李灿继续挣扎着，“我哪里有妨碍公务啊……”

全圆佑俯身一口咬上李灿的唇，“闭嘴!” 然后用牙齿有些用力的碾压着他的唇，生生将李灿的一声惊呼吞入口中。待得李灿的双唇红肿不堪，才轻嘬了一下发出“Biu”的一声，慢慢直起身来。

“叫我。”全圆佑扳着李灿的脸，逼迫他直视自己。

“全……Sir……”李灿有些呼吸不畅，被铐住的双手抵在胸前，望着他的眼睛里也满是水汽。

全圆佑按着他的肩膀，让李灿调整成跪坐的姿势。自己则站着，将下半身置于他的面前。依然是俯视的姿态，眼神却不再是冷静而无谓的，“拉开我的裤子拉链。”

李灿抬起双手，伸出两指作势要拉，却被全圆佑一把拍掉，“用嘴。”

李灿愕然抬头，眼里满是惊讶，正犹豫着，却见全圆佑摸出一条长达半米的黑色警棍来。全圆佑右手一挥，李灿下意识闭眼躲开。发现警棍并没有打在自己身上，而是隔着棉T顺着脊骨一点一点慢慢下滑。滑至尾骨时，李灿不由得浑身一颤。

“呵。”全圆佑轻笑出声，说不出的诱惑。

“哥～”李灿声音软软的企图撒娇，“啊！”却没想到换来警棍在屁股上突如其来的一击。

“我是谁？”

“全Sir～”最后的尾音在被警棍硬生生卡进臀缝的时候变了调。李灿看着眼前包裹着被微微顶起的裆部，喉结默默滚动。心一横，张开嘴，含着纽扣，唇齿并用地将纽扣解开。

“很好，继续。”全圆佑的气息有些不稳，李灿的头抵在自己的小腹，口水已经润湿了纽扣的那一圈。

李灿咬住拉片，慢慢下滑，嘴唇还若有似无的碰触着逐渐撑起的小帐篷。李灿的臀部早已在警棍的摩擦下不由自己的翘起，全圆佑轻笑着用警棍的顶端抵住李灿的穴口。轻轻一顶，便换来李灿的轻呼一声。不需要任何指示，李灿驾轻就熟地咬住全圆佑白色内裤的裤边，慢慢地往下拉。

就在小圆佑呼之欲出之时，被全圆佑伸手阻止了，李灿嘟着嘴疑惑地抬头看他。就着他索吻的姿势，全圆佑含住了他的双唇，肆意蹂躏。然后探入舌尖与他的共舞，交换着彼此的津液。

全圆佑要起身离开的时候，李灿还有些意犹未尽，追着要含住他的唇舌。全圆佑按住他的肩膀，“灿啊，叫我什么？”

“全Sir，”李灿喘着气，嘴角微微上扬，媚眼如丝，被铐住的双手往前一伸，“逮捕我～”

全圆佑终于按耐不住，一把将李灿翻转过去，长腿一跨，骑在他的身上。左手将警棍伸入棉T内摩擦着李灿的红樱，右手覆在小李灿上来回揉捏。李灿不由得跟着全圆佑的节奏律动起来。直到全圆佑感受到指尖的湿意，才放下手中的警棍，转而脱下李灿的仔裤。

右手猛地伸进李灿的内裤里面套弄着，带着些凉意的手指惹得李灿一声抑制不住的呻吟，“哥……哥的手……好凉……”

“可是小灿好热……”全圆佑的鼻息全数喷在李灿的耳边，李灿不由得仰头靠进他怀里。

在李灿越来越强烈的喘息中，全圆佑加快了套弄的速度。李灿的身体不由自主地颤栗着，突然身体一绷，全圆佑扳过他的脸与他接吻，将他释放后的感叹连着津液吞入口中。

连着内裤一同脱下，李灿白晰的大腿就在眼前。就着手上湿滑的液体，全圆佑伸出右手食指来抵住穴口，慢慢地深入，紧致温热的内壁狠狠地吸附着他的食指。慢慢地加入第二根手指的同时，全圆佑离开了李灿的唇，用左手手指替代，在他嘴里缓慢地抽插着。

等三根手指都可以自如地进出的时候，全圆佑的耐心也一并告罄。猛地拔出手指，穴口依然一张一合地露出隐秘的嫩肉来。小圆佑早已经剑拔弩张，只消得猛地往前一送。

被温暖紧紧包裹着，全圆佑的神色也温柔了许多。

“灿呐。”

“灿呐。”

“灿呐。”

全圆佑在猛烈进攻中，轻轻唤他。李灿却只能跟着他的律动止不住地呻吟，根本无法应答。直到全圆佑猛地一个深挺，一股热流冲进李灿体内，两人同时舒了一口气。

“灿呐。”

“嗯？”李灿有些虚弱的应着，晃晃手上的手铐。

全圆佑摸过钥匙为他解开，在手腕落下轻轻一吻，“我爱你。”

李灿有些惊讶，对于不善表达的恋人突如其来的告白，摸过落在一旁的手机，恍然大悟般看着上面5月21日的日期。一脸了然的看向全圆佑，给了他一个大大的拥抱。然后在全圆佑再次动手动脚前，猛地推开了他。

“哥，我还是吃完炸鸡再爱你吧，冷了就不好吃了。”

完。　


End file.
